Life Can't Get Any WorseCan It?
by Sambolina
Summary: Sarah moves to the U.S. seeking to be treated the same as everyone else. In The process she gets a job with the WWE and her client, who helps her thru her toughest time, is the only one she wants to be with. RKO,JC,etcsrry i suck at summaries
1. Beautiful is an Undefined word

_**Authors note- **__ I don't own any of the WWE characters._

**Chapter 1- '**_**Beautiful' is an Undefined Word.**_

I arrived in America only 2 weeks ago. In those 2 weeks, I obtained a nizza and caldo or nice and warm condo in a place called The Hamptons. I also met some nice roommates along the way. Now, I'm in Connecticut at the WWE head office to obtain meet with the chairman.

I was put in a room to wait for the chairman. Nervous as I was, I just sat in the chair opposite the other. Soon the chairman walked in.

"Good Morning," the chairman sat at his desk.

"Good Morning," I replied taking in his features.

"My name is Vince McMahon and I understand that you are looking for a job, now in this business we are all family. As of right now by looking at your resume you have a job as an agent. There is one particular person I have in mind that you are definitely qualified to handle. I want to see you again at 2pm so have some lunch and come back to meet your client. You start on Monday and your little situation isn't going to be a problem so don't worry about it." McMahon explained.

"Okay… thank you so much Mr. McMahon, I wont let you down, I promise."

"No problem and please just Vince." Vince replied. I got up and left the office.

As soon as I went for lunch I called Lily, my roommate and now co-worker. Lily and I decided to meet up at the café a few blocks down from the headquarters. Lily was a girl like no other. When I first met her she was so lonely just like me and immediately we clicked. Walking down the street I noticed something that was unlikely back in the city of Rome. No one looked at me funny. Everyone just walked on.

At the café, Lily was sitting with some guy. I walked over and both Lily and the guy stood up to greet me.

"Hey, Sarah this is Dave Batista, he is a WWE superstar, my client. Dave, this is my roommate Sarah, she just moved here from Italy." Lily introduced us.

"Nice to meet you" Dave spoke with his very masculine voice.

"Like wise" I replied shaking his hand. _ Wow, he is _absolutely_ beautiful. _I thought. I took a seat next to Lily. Dave was truly sublime. There was no doubting it, he was gorgisimo.

"So Sarah, did you get the job?" Lily asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I'm meeting my client at 2" you replied taking a sip of your water.

"Oh good, I'm so ecstatic that I'm going to be working with you" Lily said with a grin.

"You're an agent?" Dave spoke for the first time since we met.

"Yea" was my quick reply before scanning his features.

"Well, good luck, some of the guys can be and are asses" Dave said.

"Thanks"

"Well, Lily see you Monday I have to go do a thing with John and Randy" Dave spoke to Lily.

"Okay, see ya later" Lily said.

"Bye" As Dave walked away, I turned to Lily and stared at her.

" I must say that Dave, your client, is one Bella Uomo." I laughed.

"Dave's a what?" Lily laughed as well.

"He is a beautiful man" My laughter couldn't be controlled.

"Listen Sarah Bernardi, if you want to live in America you are going to have to understand that 'beautiful' is an undefined word"


	2. Life Goes On

_**Author's Note: **__Have a nice time reading._

**Chapter 2- **_ Life Goes On…_

"I think I'll agree with you on that one Lily." I laughed as Lily made her statement.

"Yea well it's the truth. Any way did you go to the doctor yet to see your situation?" Lily asked?

I didn't want to lie to my newly found American friend but I just didn't want it to be true. At least not yet. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Si…I mean yes I did." I looked away and a tear rolled down my cheek. I looked back at Lily. She looked at me with a worried face.

"Oh, Sarah it will be alright," She got up and came over to me to give me a hug, "I'll help you with it and I'll be with you everyday, don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it Lily? I'm going to be fat and I'm going to walk funny and everyone is going to look at me funny because there going to wonder where the hell the father is and what am I going to say? That I left the father in Italy dead in the ground." I said as tears came streaming down my face. I buried my face in my hands and kept on sulking.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I really am, but look on the bright side, you are going to have a baby in America and that baby is going to have the best life ever. You already have a place to live and it helps that you own the condo in the Hamptons, you have a good paying job and Vince will help you any way possible. Life goes on Sarah." Lily explained starting to cry as well.

"Okay, Okay," I said wiping the tears from my now red and puffy eyes, "I'm going to go meet my client."

"Okay call me when your done getting acquainted with your client." Lily ordered.

"Okay," I said getting up from your seat, "bye."

"See ya later" Lily replied watching me walk right out of her line of vision.

When I arrived back at the WWE Headquarters I was greeted with the same secretary who placed me in the room to wait before.

"Hello Ms. Bernardi," the secretary greeted me, "Mr. McMahon strictly said for me to bring you to his office as soon as you arrived and so may I take your coat so you are comfortable," I handed her my new white overcoat along with my matching white gloves with the fuzzy leopard fur on it, "please follow me Ms. Bernardi, and by the way I love your outfit."

"Thank you." I replied. My outfit consisted of a turquoise blue tank top underneath a short sleeved black suit jacket with turquoise pinstripes. I also wore a short plain black pencil skirt and the latest black chanel boots. As I followed the secretary I found that every time I walked past a man they would stop what they were doing and just watched me walk past them. We, as in me and the secretary, stopped at a door and knocked. A voice inside said come in and I did so. I saw Mr. McMahon in standing up as I walked in with a smile on his face. As I closed the door I saw another man stand up. I turned around and there he was.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, Sarah Bernardi" I said in my Italian accent. Sticking out my hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, I'm…..

TBC


	3. And Thats the Way the Cookie Crumbles

_**Author's Note**__**: I would like to make a big thanks to JuseBoxKid for being the first person to add me and my story onto their favorites. Thanks a bunch JuseBox. I'm sorry but is it JuseBox or JukeBox I'm so sorry.**_

**Chapter 3- **_And That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles._

"…Randy Orton" The most gorgisimo man I have ever saw spoke to me. He was around 6 foot 5. He was wearing a white tee-shirt that had a black dragon connecting from the right side to the top right front. He also had on regular jeans and sneakers. This man named Randy had a face of an angel. He had great facial features. His eyes were a nice blue color and his nose definitely fit his head. And oh my god his hair was to die for. He accepted me hand. His hand were unusually soft though for a guy.

"Randy this is your new agent, don't chase her away like you did all the others." Vince spoke to Randy like Randy was his own kid. I couldn't help but wonder what happened with his other agents that led Vince to have a job opening for me to find.

"Sarah, you are to address Randy, when you are working, as 'Mr.' Orton. Also I know I told you this before, but in order to be respected, you are to give respect Ms. Bernardi. Oh and Remember you start on Monday. Don't be late." Vince kept on going and going and all I could think about was how this job was going to be so great, until the baby came.

"Of Course" was all I could get out of my mouth at the moment.

"You two may leave. Have a nice weekend." Vince smiled.

"Thank you and you too." I said and started to walk out of the office.

"See ya Vince" I heard Mr. Orton said as I walked down the hall. I couldn't stop thinking about my client, Randy. He was every girls dream man but only the physical features at least.

"Hey, Wait! Sarah." I heard his voice and it felt like someone just stuck ice cubes down my shirt. I turned around to come face to face with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Si?" I said not really caring if he could understand me or not.

"Umm I know we just met but I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight so we can get to know each other as co-worker type things?" Randy asked with such confidence.

"Sorry, I already have plans." I said and soon regretted it as I saw disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh" was all he said.

"But I'm free for breakfast tomorrow and lunch if you want to get together then?" I asked.

"Won't your boyfriend get mad that your going out with another guy?" Randy asked with a smirk and curiosity.

"My boyfriend died a few months ago, I'm sure he wont mind" I laughed.

"Okay its settled then umm how about the café on east main at 8am?" Randy asked

"Sure… see you then" I said with a smile and walked away.

"See ya" He said. In my head a little voice went of saying '_And that's the way the Cookie Crumbles.'_


	4. Whatever Floats Your Boat

_**Author's Note**__**: It would be of great honor if I got a review of the whole story so far, so If you like the story and or hate it I would love to know about it thank you!!**_

**Chapter 4- **_What Ever Floats your Boat_

"How was your meeting with Vince?" Lily asked as I looked at the menu.

"It was good, I think I'm going to go with the pollo arrostito." I pointed at the menu and looked up at Lily.

"So…who's your client and what the hell is a pollo arrostito?" Lily asked with a bit of confusion.

"Randy Orton and its Roasted Chicken" I said laughing at Lily's confused face.

"Oh tsks tsk, Randy Orton that sucks" Lily replied.

"Why does it suck so?" I asked. As soon as Lily was about to reply, the Italian waiter came to take our order.

"Ciao, siete pronti per ordinare?" the waiter asked.( hello, are you ready to order?)

"Umm, edizione tenere su un secondo. Si prega." I told the waiter to hold up a sec. Turning to Lily I asked, " Are you ready to order?"

"yea I want chicken parmesan please" Lily told me.

"Okay" I said with a smile and turned back to the waiter. " Vorrei che il pollo arrostito e il mio amico più bello qui vorrebbe il parmigiano si prega di pollo." I asked for our food. The waiter wrote down our orders and the left.

"So back on the subject, why does it suck so?" I asked Lily referring to Randy Orton.

"You don't know what he's like Sarah, he's a lady killer, he's truly one big horny asshole and his last agents all quit because he was such a heartless, disrespecting, crude asswipe." Lily finished. I couldn't help but laugh at Lily and her accusations because the Randy Orton I just met was nothing of the such. He was truly sweet and absolutely beautiful.

"Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow morning." Was all I could say because of my hysterical laughing.

"What do you mean you'll find out tomorrow?" Lily burst out a little outraged.

"Calm down Lily, he asked me to dinner so we can get to know each other as co-workers but I said I had plans tonight so I insisted on having breakfast with him tomorrow and so in conclusion I am having breakfast with Randy Orton at the café on east Main Street at 8am." I said reassuring Lily that it was just a business thing.

"That's the first step to him trying to get into bed with you Sarah, ughh. I'm coming to breakfast with you tomorrow." Lilly angrily said.

"No your not! Listen Lily, I want to get to know my client so I can se what I have to do to get the job done. And what I just said does not include sleeping with him okay so lighten up. I want to do something on my own for once okay? I'm sorry I just broke out so angrily but I don't want to be treated like I was back in Italy okay? So just please just let me do this on my own" I said with tears coming to my eyes.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, do whatever floats your boat, just take my word for it Sarah please" Lily said trying to get the message across.

"Of Course" I said and wiped away my tears.


	5. In The Cookies Of Life

_**Author's Note:**__** PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW PLEASE. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**Chapter 5- **_In The Cookies Of Like Your Friends Are The Chocolate Chips._

The morning after my little quarrel with Lily I woke up around 5:30 am because I had to run to the bathroom.

"Sarah are you okay?" Lily asked groggily through the bathroom door.

"Ohhhhh, I hate being pregnant ." I said wiping the morning sickness from my mouth.

"It'll get better, soon you wont be puking your brains out and you'll just be well big I guess." Lily attempted to make me feel better. I rolled my eyes and brushed my teeth and did all the necessities. After coming out of the hotel room bathroom I saw Lily at the door talking to someone.

"Hey Lil," Lily turned around and looked at me, "why don't you let you friend your talking to in. Back in Italy it didn't matter what we looked like in the morning, people who showed up at our door as guest were always welcome."

"If you wish Sarah." With that Lily opened the door and let her guest in. Of course I was ready to go already because in the bathroom I changed out of my pajamas into my black pinstriped dress that came down to just above my knees. I also wore my black _Wild Thing_ heels.

"John this is Sarah, our knew co-worker" Lily introduced.

"Hey nice to meet you," I said as walked into the hotel room.

"Hey, co-workers huh? Who's your client?" This man named John was hot. He had ocean blue eyes and god his arms were very very muscular. He stuck out his hand and I happily took it into my own.

"Yea, umm Randy Orton" I said and John got a very big smile on his face.

"Be careful with him, he has a thing for his clients" John said laughingly.

"So I've been told," I laughed, "well I have to get going. I don't want to be late."

"Why where are you going?" John asked curiously.

"Her date with Randy" Lily blurted out.

"It is not a date" I said very quickly.

"A date?" John said raising an eyebrow.

"No, absolutely not. Its just so we have an understanding of each other." I chose my word wisely.

"That's a good idea" John said, I hope to see you later Sarah because Randy's not the only man who would like to get to know you" John said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh your such a charm, got to go, see you guys later." I said and started to walk out the door.

"See ya." John said. I closed the door behind me and a thought came to my head. My friends are the best thing ever, except I met a new friend today who was so sweet. I guess 'in the cookies of life, friends are the chocolate chips'. Speaking of chocolate chips I'm really hungry.


	6. Have a Nice Day Mr Orton

_**Author's Note:**_ _I didn't give anyone enough time to review yet but its still helpful. So please review. It'll be extremely appreciated. Thank you!! -Sambolina_

**Chapter 6- Have a Nice Day Mr. Orton**

As I walked to the café on east main I realized that I, not only was nervous, but I felt extremely self conscious and sick. I also noticed that every man that was walking in the opposite direction as I looked at me. Is there something wrong with this situation? I arrived at the café a minute late. Randy was sitting at a table reading a magazine. I walked up to his table.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late" I apologized, took off my coat and such and sat down.

"Hey, don't worry about it, how is your morning going so far?" Randy put down the magazine and waved for the waiter.

"Oh, so hectic. I'm not really feeling to well today actually." I couldn't stop thinking how good this guy looked but it was in the handbook of rules, that I strictly not get involved with my client or I will be fired.

"I'm sorry to here that," Randy said as the waiter came up to the table.

"Good Morning, I will be your server for today. My name is Blake. This morning our special is the eggs benedict. For starters, how about your beverages, ma'am what would you like to drink?" The waiter just won't shut up and keeps going.

"I would like a glass of water with ice please" I replied.

"Sure thing, and for you sir?" The waiter continued.

"Um, a large orange juice please." Randy answered. The waiter left to receive our beverages.

"So, just wondering, how old are you?" Randy asked.

" Twenty-six, you?" I asked as the waiter came back and handed us our drinks.

"That's funny, I am also twenty-six, where are you from? I just noticed because of your accent" Randy replied.

"I'm originally from Italy." I answered very sweetly.

"Cool, why'd you leave? It is a very beautiful place." Randy asked.

"I, um, I have a really bad relationship with my family" I replied and looked away.

"Why?" That question stung me like a bee, like a splinter in my finger, like a knife in my side.

"Why?," Why did he have to ask that, " It's not really none of your business"

"Maybe I want it to be my business" Randy said coldly.

" Ha let me think about that umm………no" I said getting offensive.

"Why not?" Randy asked still with a blank verse on his face.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why act like an ass?" I replied getting very flustered.

"I'm just made that way, I call it luck" Randy replied with a stupid ass smirk.

"Well, I like to call it 'Have a Nice Day Mr. Orton'" I got up, gathered my things and left.

_What the hell is his problem? My business is my business. Fuck him!!_


	7. Emergency'

_**A/N: I hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 7- 'Emergency'**

The weekend was long. Probably one of the longest weekends I ever experienced throughout my whole life. After I got back to the hotel after my meeting with Mr. Orton, Lily had to give her famous 'I warned you speech'. Now, it is finally Monday. As usual, I got up with morning sickness, but after I was down puking my brains out and doing the necessities I went down to the hotel's restaurant and met up with Lily and her clients.

"Hey Sarah, you ready for today?" Lily asked sipping her coffee.

"I guess," I said taking a seat next to Batista.

"Is that outfit new Sarah?" Lily asked starring at your outfit.

"Yea, I bought it yesterday at the mall. And that reminds me, why didn't you come again?" I asked a little curious to why my best friend, who absolutely loves shopping, didn't come shopping with me.

"I didn't feel so good," Lily replied. I knew she couldn't have been lying because when I got back to the hotel room yesterday, Lily was knocked out and the waste basket was next to her filled with barf..

"Yea, I know I was just bustin' your balls." Lily, Dave and I shared a good hardy laugh for a while until my stomach growled. We all laughed harder but I absolutely had to get some food.

"Hey Sarah I'm going to get something from the buffet, do you want something?" Lily asked getting up from her seat.

"Yea can you get me a blueberry muffin, a raison bagel with cream cheese and a decaf please." I said.

"Sure thing" Lily said and walked away to get me my food. Dave watched Lily walk away and then looked at me.

"You look really nice today," Dave told me in his super masculine voice.

"Thank you, your really sweet" I replied to Dave's compliment.

"Yea well I try" Dave said which just so happened set off my laugh-O meter. Dave and I laughed really hard. As Dave and I laughed, John Cena came over.

"Hey Sarah, Dave. How's it goin'?" John said taking a seat next to me.

"Good but I wish my dear friend, who cant speak a word of Italian in her life, would hurry up with my food" I chuckled.

"Hold your horses Sarah she just went up" Dave laughed.

"No you don't understand the situation, I'm absolutely positively starving" I said flashing a smile at Dave. Dave just shook his head while Lily frantically made her way to our table without spilling a thing.

"Here you go your majesty" Lily said trying so hard not to laugh at my face as it lit up at the site of food.

"Took you long enough" I said sarcastically while Lily burst out laughing. I ate my food as soon as Lily placed it on the table.

"So, what are you ladies doing today before you have to go to the arena?" John asked starring at me.

Swallowing my food I said very quickly, "I have a super 'emergency' like now." Making quotation marks with my hands I gave Lily the nod and got up from my spot and ran towards the bathroom.

"Um…, emergency" Lily said and ran to catch up with me leaving the two WWE superstars in the dust.


	8. Go Out With Me? Please

_**Author's note:**_** hello everyone, I would just like to say that I will try to get some chapters this week but I'm sorry if I don't because it is the week of 12/23 and Christmas is in a few days. Anyways I hope all enjoy.**

**Chapter 8- **_Go Out With Me? Please._

Throwing up in the hotel's lobby bathroom is never a beautiful site. I was so hungry and my food ended up not into my stomach but into the dirty lobby bathroom.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Lily asked through the bathroom stall. I groaned.

"Breakfast?" Lily asked in a questioning way.

"Oh yea and maybe last nights dinner." I managed to laugh. I didn't have to upchuck anymore, so I exited the stall looking like, for a better word ummm, crap. When I got out of the stall, Lily was standing there with my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"You look like shitaki mushrooms." Lily and I laughed. Lily never liked to curse so she would always substitute it with another word or words like shitaki mushrooms.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, taking my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth and then Lily and I exited the hotel lobby's bathroom. Surprisingly, waiting for us was Dave and John. By now I thought they would have been long gone, like to the gym or something.

"Hey guys!" Lily and I said in unison.

"Hey, everything alright? You look pale Sarah." John said worriedly while taking those extra steps towards me to feel my forehead. He looked me straight in the eye. His eyes resembled Michelangelo's so much. It kind of hurt. I looked away at him at that thought.

"Yea, I'm fine" I said handing Lily my toothbrush and paste and watched her put it into her handy dandy overly sized Gucci purse.

"Are you sure?" John asked again worriedly.

"Yea, its been happening a lot lately" I picked my words carefully. I know I have an attraction for John and maybe for the wrong reasons, but I wasn't giving away my secret that easily and plus I just met this guy.

"What do you mean by that?" Dave asked.

"Can we drop the subject?" Lily asked breaking the awkwardness.

"Yes" I said enthusiastically, "so, John, what did you want to do today?"

"Oh… I was wondering if you would 'go out with me? Please'" John asked. Oh my god. He asked me on a date… wait is it a date?

"As in a date?" I asked curiously.

"Umm yea" John said with a smile.

"Then its a date" I said grabbing onto John's hand.


	9. Do You Wish You Were Back There?

_**Author's Note:**__ Merry Christmas!!! Happy Holidays._

**Chapter 9- Do you wish you were back there?**

John and I left the hotel and decided to go see a movie and go out to lunch. After our movie, which was probably the funniest movie I ever saw, we went out to Applebee's. After we ordered John started another conversation that didn't involve Rush Hour 3.

"So, Italy huh? Must have been nice." John said taking a sip from his water.

"Yup, Italy. It was for a while, but then people started to look at me like I was the devil or something, some kind of demon that would destroy the whole country." I said playing with my knife and looking up at John.

"Why did they look at you like that? From what I can see you're anything but." John asked, looking at me with those ocean blue eyes.

"Because, I don't know, I guess they couldn't except who I was and what I came to be. People would start rumors. My parents, oh my god, thank god I left when I did because I think they were going to hire a hit man on me or something." I said laughing a bit.

"A hit man?" John asked as our waitress brought us our food. I got a salad because I didn't want to upset my stomach even more than it was. John's food looked really good. He got a well done cheeseburger and a bunch of seasoned French fries.

"Yea, they would rather see me dead than what I look like now I guess. And what I'll look like later in life." I said eye balling John's fries.

"And what is that you'll become?" John asked with a smirk on his face. I knew what he was thinking and boy did he have it all wrong. I laughed.

"Fat" I simply said and began eating my salad. John laughed but focused on his burger. After lunch, John brought me to the arena because it was almost time to get started. Yeah, first day on the job. But one major downfall, Randy Orton. I would have to face that slime ball today. Hopefully he gets to the arena on time and ready. Hopefully today he would decide to not act like a jerk. I got out of the car and said my goodbyes to John. Then I went into the arena to find my boss Charles. Oh, you guys thought I was going to say Mr. McMahon huh? Well no. Mr. McMahon is the boss of my boss Charles. When I found Charles he escorted me to my office which I would share with Lily. In my office I found all my stuff and a schedule all laid out for me. First on the list was to call _him. _ _**Fun, Yippy. **_ I thought to myself. I picked up my cell and dialed his number. _**Remember Sarah, just act like it didn't happen and be nice.**_ I was going nuts, talking to myself ha.

"Hello?" Randy answered his phone.

"Um Hi Randy its Sarah." I sat down in my black leather office chair.

"Hey, I'm really sorry how I acted the other day I was just pissed off at my girlfriend and I should have never taken it out on you." Randy apologized and to my disbelief it sounded apologetic.

"Hey don't worry about it. I've been out of it lately as well, but anyway, umm are you still at the hotel?" I asked just wanting to get to the point.

"Actually no, I'm right outside your office." As soon as Randy said that I got up, walked to the door and opened it still on the phone. As soon as I saw Randy I looked him up and down and finally after about 2 minutes and then closed my cell.

"Hey" Randy said with his signature smile.

"Umm Hey, come in" I said very excitedly. With that Randy walked past me. He smelt so good it hurt. I closed the door and Randy took a seat on the leather chair across from my desk. I popped a squat in front of Randy, sitting on my desk.

"So, what's on the agenda today Ms. Sarah?" Randy asked.

"Umm, according to this chart thingy you have a match with Jericho tonight but before that an interview with Todd." I went over the whole thing with Randy and before I could say anything else John and Dave came knocking on my office door. I jumped down from my desk, straightened myself out and answered the door.

"Hey guys, what's up? Come in." I said and the men entered. I watched as the 3 obvious friends did their own little secret handshakes. I walked back over to my desk and sat back in the same spot as before.

"So, Sarah," Dave started. He was looking so good today. He was wearing white dress pants, a white beater, a white suit jacket, sunglasses, a chestnut colored belt and matching shoes. "Have you seen Lily?"

"Not recently," I said admiring Dave's humongous muscles. I then looked at John who was staring straight at me. He smiled and gave me a wink before he finally spoke. He was wearing a 'Ruck Fules' baseball cap, denim shorts, pumps and an opened jersey that showed his chest muscles completely.

"How are you feeling?" John asked noticing that I was obviously staring at his chest. It was like a trance or something but I just couldn't pull my eyes off his muscular chest. Finally realizing I was staring I looked at John who was giving me that smirk, that god damn sexy smirk. I smiled back and finally spoke.

"A hell of a lot better" I said then looking at Randy. He had something to say but he wasn't going to so I made the first move.

"Something you wanna say Mr. Orton?" I asked and then all of us, John, Dave, Randy and I, laughed for a good hardy minute.

"Actually there is but I don't want to have you fuse up in my face like you did at the café" Randy said with a chuckle.

"Just ask I got a job to do here" I said sarcastically.

"Do you wish you were back there? In Italy?" Randy asked innocently. A smile grew upon my face.


	10. Am I Just A Toy?

_**Author's Note: **__ Hello everyone!! I would really appreciate it if you guys would __**REVIEW **__ because I would like to know what you think of my story so far. Also I would like to recommend stories from __**101mizzpoet101**__ and __**IMissPadfoot.**__ There stories are the best, so check them out._

**Chapter 10- Am I just a Toy?**

I looked at Randy for a long time before I answered.

"No," I said plain and simple. Randy nodded his head. I stared at him for a moment and then looked at John and Dave. No wonder all 3 were the best of friends, they all had something in common. Great bodies, great hair, and a sense of fashion.

"So, Sarah, what are you doing after the show?" Dave asked.

"I have a doctors appointment." I said. After I said it, all of the guys lifted up their eyebrows in unison.

"After 9pm?" Randy asked.

"Yea, my doctor stays in his office until 11pm and he doesn't start in the morning until 9" I said getting up from my spot and walking behind my desk to sit at it. I put on my reading glasses and looked at the papers on my desk.

"Why do you have to go to the doctors, do you have a stomach virus?" Randy asked, trying to get the inside scoop.

"No, I don't. I just have to go." I said looking at Randy and then back at my papers. "Guys I'm sorry to be a burden but I have to get these papers filled out by the end of tonight and I have piles."

"Okay, we got the hint Sarah," John said sarcastically, "come on guys, Sarah I'll see ya later" I laughed.

"Bye Sarah" Dave said.

"TTYL Ms. Bernardi" Randy, John and Dave walked out the door. I sighed as they left but couldn't help but have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't the baby.

_( Two months later )_

Compared to my first day on the job, all the rest seemed so easy. Every Monday or house show all I had to do was call Randy, tell him to get his butt to the arena if he wasn't there already, and fill out a bunch of papers for Randy. Occasionally I had to go and tell Randy that he had a last minute promo or something but otherwise everything was well. John, Randy, Dave and I are like inseparable. Dave's like my overprotective big brother, John's like my best friend besides Lily and Randy, he's like more than a best friend but less then a partner. No one knows my secret yet, Oh except for Lily and Dave. Right now, I'm in my hotel room getting ready for my doctors appointment. I love that my doctor is always around. We're in Florida and my doctor, which I paid super big money for, is in Florida too. I paid him money to always be on the road with me so just incase I had a problem. As I brushed my teeth there was a knock on the door of my hotel room. I finished my teeth and hurried to answer the door. When I opened the door I was greeted with a hug from John, Randy, Dave and Lily. After straightening up the bathroom, I went and sat on Randy's lap who was sitting in the hotel suites recliner.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked John and Randy as Dave and Lily were accompanying me to the hospital where my doctor was working for today.

"The gym." John said while watching Randy have his way with my neck. Randy and I weren't dating or anything but we were close. Actually closer then close but yet so far away. I got used to it, he did does it practically everyday, so I just don't pay attention.

"Sounds fun," I looked at the clock and realized that it was time to go, "Well have fun with that but we must disembark." I said patting Randy's leg before getting up to only be pulled back down.

"Not so fast sugar pant," Randy whispered in my ear, " I'm probably not going to see you for the rest of the day."

"I'll stop bye the hotel gym for a visit and I have something to tell you, and you John," I said looking at John, " so be prepared to be shocked okay, okay got to go by." I said and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek before getting up and giving John a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed my purse and my coat and followed everyone out the door. We all got into the elevator and went our separate ways.

In the waiting room our silence was broken by Lily.

"What's going on between you and Randy?"

"Nothing, nothing we are just really really close friends." I said turning to face Lily.

"Yea maybe a little too close" Dave said with a chuckle.

"Sarah I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with him like that. I mean for Christ's sake you're pregnant." Lily said a little annoyed.

"What does me being pregnant have to do with it?" I asked looking Lily straight in the eye. What the hell was she thinking?

"Well, do you honestly think Randy's going to stick around when he finds out your having a baby." Lily yelled a little.

"What does having a baby have to do with my friendship with Randy?" I asked getting very annoyed now.

"Sarah, its just I know Randy and I have for a long time now. He doesn't just want your friendship Hun, he want to see you in his hotel room naked for. I mean jeez Hun he was practically making out with your neck before" Dave said calmly.

"Well I-" I was cut off by my doctor.

"Ms. Bernardi?" I looked at my doctor and sighed. I got up and followed the doctor into the 'room'. Dave and Lily also joined in. I sat on the comfy chair and waited for the doctor to hurry up with his latex gloves. Today I would find out what the sex of the baby was. I was truly excited. I haven't picked out names yet but hey I still had 5 months to go. I was quietly sitting their. I didn't want to speak with them, as in Dave and Lily, because they were upsetting me. Randy wouldn't do that to me would he? Is that all I was to him? Just some toy to play with? As I thought about it tears began to fill up in my eyes. I looked away and wiped away my tears. God please hope he doesn't think of my like that.

"Are you okay?" Dave whispered in my ear. I shook my head no.

"Okay lets get this over with" the doctor said and lifted up my shirt to reveal my ever growing stomach.

"Wow kid it doesn't even look like your pregnant at all." Dave said and raised his eyebrows.

"I can tell" I said while the doctor put that ice cold gel on my stomach. The doctor did his thing while Lily, Dave and I stared at the screen.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please" I said and the doctor moved the monitor thingy down.

"Well, do you see that thing right there?" The doctor asked again.

"yea" I said as tears started to swell up in my eyes.

"That's his package" the doctor joked. Oh my god I was going to have a baby boy. I couldn't believe it. As soon as that one tear swelled up in my eye I just let go. I cried so hard, I was so happy. The thought of Randy popped up in my head again but I quickly pushed it away. I was going to have a son and that's all that mattered at this point.

After the doctors office I headed to the hotel gym to find Randy and John. I figured I'd tell them separately to add to the effect. John was the first one I spotted, since Randy and John were in different rooms.

"Hey Sarah, what's going on? You wanted to tell me something?" John said putting his 100 pound weight on the floor.

"Um yea, John… your my best friend and I don't want this to end out friendship in any way at all. When I was in Italy 4 months ago…"


	11. You're What?

_**Author's Note:**__ Please Review!!!_

_**Recap: **_"Um yea, John… your my best friend and I don't want this to end our friendship in any way at all. When I was in Italy 4 months ago…"

**Chapter 11- Your What!!? **

"My boyfriend since oh I don't know 9th grade died. I was scared and alone but I thought I would have the help of my family but I guess the want nothing to do with me. Any who, the day that he died was the day I was going to tell him that I was, that I was pregnant." I finished and looked away from John. He stared at me for sometime because I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head.

"Wait a minute, hold up, you're what!!?" John asked scratching the back of his head.

"Pregnant" I said not even wanting to look at John. I was so embarrassed.

"Well Hun if you need any thing I'm right here okay. Congratulations kid but does Vince know?" John asked hugging me.

"That was probably the first thing I said to him" I laughed as well as John. Now all I had to do was tell Randy.

"You're going to tell Randy right?" John asked and I shivered as it went down my spine.

"I'm so scared. I know I should tell him but I don't want that to ruin our friendship. I mean Dave and Lily practically said that I was just a toy he plays with." I admitted to John.

"No, listen babe I know Randy like he's the back of my hand. If you were just some toy to him he would have got bored with you already. He's one of those big kids that say the want something and you give it to them and then they throw it away and call it trash. Your not like that to him, you must have meaning to him because you'd be that trash by now." John said giving some chuckles in between.

"I guess so" I said with a laugh.

"Listen kid, he even broke it off with his girl. That day you met him at that café, he was upset because he broke his girl's heart. As soon as he saw you he knew you had to be the one." John said looking deep within my eyes.

"Okay, I got to go find him, see ya later Johnny Bear" I said walking off calling John by his nickname I gave him. I walked off into the direction of Randy's room. I mean the private room in which he worked out. When I found it I knocked on the door to here him say come in. I opened the door to find Randy doing push-ups, sweat dripping off his limbs. He looked beautiful, as always. Randy looked up and smiled. He stopped what he was doing and sat up.

"What's up kid?" Randy said and patted the ground next to him, signaling me to sit down. I did as instructed.

"I have to tell you something, and I'm scared to even say it." I said looking at Randy.

"Why are you scared babe?" Randy asked taking my hand.

"Because I don't want to lose you" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"What if I promised you that I would run away or did anything to upset you?" Randy asked.

"I'd say fine. I'm just going to come straight out with it but you have to promise me?" I said looking at the ground.

"I promise" Randy's sincere words rang through my head.

"When I was in Italy like 4 months ago, my boyfriend since 9th grade died on the day that I was going t o tell him that I was, that I was pregnant" I said getting a hint of deja vu, tears now streaming down my face. Randy was looking at me the same way John did. I couldn't take it anymore. The tension in the room was too great. I got up and headed towards the door. I reached for the doorknob to only have a massive hand be placed on mine. I looked up to see Randy.

"Don't go baby" Randy said and brought me into a hug. I cried in the crook of his neck. I was truly scared. "It'll be okay, I'm right here and I'm not running out on you Sarah. Sarah I like you a lot, more then I should actually because clients aren't supposed to be in relationships like the one I want with you, especially with their agents, but I don't care Hun. I can't help my feelings." Randy confessed. I wiped away my tears and looked at Randy straight in the eye.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Yea" Randy whispered and bent down and did the unthinkable. He kissed me with such passion but yet so gentle. After we talked a little bit more we headed out of the gym to see Dave, Lily and John all awaiting us.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked, holding my hand.

"Yea, just waiting for you two to hurry up" John said and gave Randy a wink. Randy was taken back by the gesture I could tell. Then I saw a little bit of furry in his eyes but it soon subsided.

"Well let's go get some food I'm starving." I said with a chuckle. Everyone laughed and started walking in the direction of the hotel restaurant. Randy and I were walking behind everyone else so we could chat in some sort of privacy.

"How far along are you?" Randy asked kissing my fingers.

"6 months today" I said and looked up at Randy.

"wow, you cant even tell that your pregnant" Randy said with shock in his voice.

"Yea you can you just haven't notice because I dress in these type shirts, but Dave said the same thing, I guess I'm the only one who can tell" I said with a giggle. Randy laughed.

"Randy, do you want to stay with me tonight? I know its a little fast asking and I know we couldn't possibly do anything but I don't have a roomie" I explained. Randy faked pondering for a second.

"I would be honored babe" He said and stopped to give me a peck on the lips.


	12. Who is This Randy?

_**Author's Note:**__ I know that 562 people have looked at this story and only reviewed and that one dear soul was my brother. What the hell's going on? P.S __**This chapter has sexual content, so if you don't like it skip last 5 paragraphs.**_

**Chapter 12- Who Is This Randy?**

After we ate, which was dinner, Randy and I made our way to Randy's hotel room. Randy opened his door and him and I walked in because he had to get his clothes for tomorrow and his sleeping attire. When we walked in though, there was a blonde chick sitting on Randy's bed.

"What the hell are you doing here Sam?" Randy said, very annoyed.

"Well, baby I'm ready to take you back. I know that you didn't mean what you said and I know you're sorry" The blonde woman named Sam said getting up and rubbing Randy's chest. Randy grabbed the woman's hand and moved it away from his chest and placed it on her side.

"No, Samantha, I don't want you back and I'm not sorry. I meant what I said." Randy said getting very angry.

"Oh please Randy,- Who is this Randy?" The blonde looked at me.

"She's my NEW girlfriend" Randy said emphasizing the new part.

"Girlfriend? Wow Randy I thought you could do so much better then some brown haired heffer." That blonde bimbo called me a heffer.

"Listen lady, I don't know who the fuck you are," I got all up in that bitches face. Randy knew I was going to throw down so he got in between me and that dumbass blonde.

"Whoa Sarah, don't get ahead of yourself your six months pregnant remember?" Randy whispered in my ear.

"Okay" I whispered back.

"Your lucky Randy stopped me or your ass would have been mine you blonde bitch, Lets go Randy." I said grabbing Randy's suitcase and reeled it out of the room and headed towards the elevator. I was so flustered that I didn't even want to talk to any one at that moment. I pressed the elevator button and awaited the arrival of the doors to open. Randy was yelling at Sam I could hear him. A smile grew upon my face as Randy came and stood beside me. We didn't say anything. We were just silently awaiting the elevator. The elevator doors opened and we stepped in.

"Listen Sarah," Randy turned to me when the elevator doors closed, "I'm so sorry, I thought I got rid of her for good."

"Don't worry about it" I said turning around and looking at Randy with a smile. I gently but passionately kissed Randy wrapping my arms around his neck. Randy groaned as he responded. The elevator dinged signifying that we were at the level at which my hotel room stand. I grabbed Randy's wheeled suit case and headed out to my room with Randy hot on my heels. We entered the room and I dropped Randy's luggage next to mine.

"I am really sorry about Sam" Randy apologized again getting very close to my body.

"Don't worry about it" I said stepping closer to Randy. Randy took advantage of the fact that I was super close to him. He pulled me in and passionately kissed my lips. I moaned. I was hot and I needed him. Randy lifted me up off my feet and placed me on my bed. He got on top of me and started to make out with me. He moved his hands to unbutton my top while I pulled off his tee-shirt. I moaned as he attempted to take off my pants and underwear at the same time.

"Mmmm Randy," I moaned as I arched my back, "Randy we can't." Randy stopped what he was doing and starred me in the eye.

"I know kid, I know" Randy whispered in my ear and continued what he was doing. He didn't take off his pants which made me think a bit. He moved his left hand down my body and stuck his middle finger in me. The pleasure was so intense and hot between my legs.

"Oh Randy"

And the night went on like this, no sex, but intense pleasure.


	13. I'll Always Be With You

_**Author's Note:**__ I would personally like to thank _**raevyn skyye **_for being my __**ONLY**__ review/alert. Guys I don't think it's that hard to push a button and say a couple of words on how I could improve my story, what you would like to be added or just how you felt about the god damn chapter. So thank you raevyn skyye. I really appreciate it._

**Chapter 13- I'll Always Be With You**

The night Randy and I got together was probably the best night ever. I know I should have waited because my long lost boy friend, when I mean long lost its really just dead, left the world 7 months ago. That's right, I've been pregnant for 7 months now and I have been with Randy for 1 month. My career has been great. Vince is very lenient on what he asks of me during my working hours because of my ever growing stomach. A month ago you would have never guessed I was pregnant, but now I'm in my 7th month, oh my god, I blew up like a freaking balloon. Vince isn't very happy about me being involved in a relationship with Randy but Randy's been so sweet and kind. He often checks on me during the day when he's not with me picking out baby names. I haven't found any yet but I guess it'll just come to me.

Now, I'm in my office getting ready for the show. I already clocked in, and all I have to do is go over the usual with Randy. I was going to wait for Randy to come and go over his schedule but I was super hungry and don't have any food in my office. Never deprive a pregnant woman of food. She is eating for two ya know. Any way I got up from my desk and headed towards the door. I opened the door only to run into a very well toned chest. I looked up and saw Randy.

"Hey," I said with a smile and taking Randy's hand in mine an walking in the other direction of my office.

"Hey baby, where are we going? We have to go over my schedule right?" Randy asked trying to keep up with me.

"We are going to eat and yes w have to go over your schedule but we can do that while we eat" I said looking up at Randy.

"Well I already had something to eat before." Randy said looking at me.

"Well then we can go over your schedule while I eat" I laughed and dragged Randy into the cafeteria. While in the cafeteria, randy got me food and we went over his schedule. The food was so good. I couldn't believe how hungry I was until I ate something. After, Randy and I headed back to my office. When we got into the room, I sensed something was wrong, with me. I grabbed my large pregnant stomach.

"Randy, something's wrong." I said and groaned as pain surged through.

"Oh my god okay okay come on" Randy said and picked me up bridal style and headed towards the rental car. I was in so much pain but I don't think I was in labor. When in the car Randy called the local hospital and told them to do whatever to prepare for me. Then Randy called Vince.

"Hey Vince its Randy" I heard Randy say.

"Sarah and I aren't going to be working tonight because of a serious emergency" I heard Vince say something but I couldn't make it out.

"Listen Vince I don't care that my job is on the line and I know that getting involved with my agent was a bad idea but she's in a lot of pain and she needs me right now so fire me I could care two shits." Randy yelled and hung up the phone. If I forgot to mention that we were driving while this was going on I'm sorry but that's what we were going. Randy soon softened his features and looked at me.

"You okay hun?" Randy asked putting his right hand on my stomach.

With a few tears rolling down my face I managed to say, "It hurts."

"I know baby I know just hold on okay?" Randy said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Okay" I whispered as another pain raked through my stomach. I looked out the window and shifted a bit and as soon as I did, **SWOOSH, **it felt like I pissed my pants. My water had broke. "Oh my god Randy…" I said looking at him.

"Yea doll…" Randy said glancing at me for a second.

"I think my water just broke." I said looking down at my stomach.

"Oh shit!" Randy said and soon raced to the hospital. When we finally arrived at the hospital, I was put on a stretcher and halled ass to the maternity ward. Randy had to stay down in the waiting room and fill out some papers for me but he didn't know squat about my social security and shit like that.

"Where's Randy?" I asked one of the people getting my undressed.

"He's in the waiting room Miss" The nurse said very kindly.

"Well I need him, please get his ass up here OH!..." I grunted as what the nurses called contractions and I called pain surged through me.

"I'll see what I can do ma'am" The nurse said rushing towards the monitor thingy to turn it on.

"Oh god don't say that you'll see what you can do just fuckin' do it" I screamed and then looked at the woman "I'm sorry I didn't mean that, I'm just under so much pressure but it would really do me well if you just got him up in this room"

"Is he your husband ma'am?" The other nurse asked.

"NOO!" Pain swept me again , "but he's my boyfriend and I would really appreciate it if he were with me" I said as I rubbed my stomach trying to ease the pain.

"Okay ma'am, we'll get him up here" The nurse said with a smile and walked out.

I looked at the other nurse with a smile, "Please stop calling my ma'am I know it's appropriate and professional but please just call me Sarah"

"Of Course, how far along are you?" The nurse asked.

"Oh god I'm only 7 months" I said.

"Oh my lord, do you have a doctor here?" The nurse asked immediately.

"Oh yes yes he travels with me all the time since I told him I worked for the WWE, umm its Dr. Michael Barber." I said as the nurse went to go get him. As the nurse did so another nurse and hooked me up to all these gadgets, and following that was Randy and the other nurse.

"Hey baby doll how you feeling?" Randy asked as he took the chair and moved it closer to me so he could sit next to me.

"Like absolute shit" I chuckled. Randy laughed and grabbed my hand.

"It'll be okay kid" Randy reassured me. I looked at Randy with a tear in my eye.

"Randy, if anything happens, down the line, pick the baby. Love him and cherish him forever," I got all choked up on my words because of my tears, " and treat him like he's yours Randy, and remember that I'm always with you and I know I never said it before but god Randy I love you and your the only guy who can make me smile even when I'm in the most horrific times. But I'm serious Randy, If something goes wrong and you have to chose between the baby and me I swear I'll never forgive you if you don't pick the baby." I said tears and sobs coming out the yin yang.

Randy looked at me with a tear in his eye, "I promise, I will. I love you too," Randy started to get choked up, "And I'll take care of the baby. Remember baby, I promised I'd never leave you, and I meant it even if I have to make a decision between your life and the baby's, I'll always have you by me. The baby, meaning you and I will always be with you. I love you to much to leave and I know it's a little fast but maybe in the next oh I don't know year you'll take me as your husband and we can be one big happy family." Randy finished and wiped away his tear before getting up and kissing me. Then kissing my eyelids and licking the tears away.

**DID YA LIKE IT? IF SO PLEASE REVIEW, IF NOT REVIEW N E WAY!!**


	14. Oh God Help Me

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you too my only reviewer Recco101. Thank you soo much and it touches me that you loved it. To my other viewers please review and this is not the last chapter but it is soon coming to an end but I might possibly be making a sequel. Enjoy!!_

**Chapter 14- Oh God Help Me**

Everything was going fine until Randy had to leave the room. The nurses escorted him out while I didn't want him to go at all. I wanted him there with me through the whole thing. Before randy left I told him to call the gang. Ya know, John, Dave, Lily the works. Anyway, Randy left and my doctor finally came to have a look.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" My doctor asked very calmingly.

"Oh god, don't be calm your upsetting me" I joked around as Dr. Barber inspected me.

"Okay, well, you look perfectly fine, your 9 ½ centimeters dilated and the baby's ready to come so let me just suit up and we can start okay?" Barber asked.

"Yea wait, is it too late to get an epidural?" I asked hopefully

"Yup" Great, no drugs, all natural, yea I can do this ha ha, oh god help me.

"Can you tell that to my boyfriend Randy, he's in the waiting room and I just please tell him" I said before rubbing my stomach to ease the contraction.

"Sure, I'll be right back" The doctor left me in my room with only a half a centimeter to go. I was freaking out but imagine how Randy was feeling.

(Randy's POV)

I was rushed out of the hospital room and into the waiting room. I couldn't take this shit any more. Sarah was having her baby and I had a half a million phone calls to make. I started calling Lily first, after talking to her she decided she'd call everybody else. Thank god.

I was waiting patiently in the waiting room when all of a sudden Sarah's doctor came into the room.

"Randy?" The doctor asked and at my name I stood up and walked over to him.

"Yea, how's Sarah doing? Is everything alright?" I bombarded the doctor with me questions.

"She's fine and we will have her start pushing in just a few minutes. She has a half a centimeter to go and the baby will be here soon. If you want you don't have to wait all the way over here you can wait outside the doors to the delivery room section." The doctor suggested.

"Okay" I said as I got my coat and followed the doctor to the delivery section.

(Normal POV)

the nurses made me sit up right and put my feet against these 2 resters so it would 'spread me open'. My doctor walked back into the room and checked me out again. I was fully dilated and ready to go.

"Okay Sarah, when I tell you, you have to push for 10 seconds, we'll count down the seconds okay?" my doctor asked and he looked at me.

"Yes" I said as the pain was unbearable and tears streamed down my face.

"Okay ready, one, two, three push!!!" I pushed and the pain that was inflicted on me only made it worse. Tears streaming down my face I exhaled. The doctor said the same thing again and I did. Randy promised me he'd pick the baby and all I wanted him to do was fulfill that promise. While thinking I didn't really feel the pain and as soon as I exhaled I heard crying and it wasn't my own.

"Congratulations Ms. Bernardi, Your baby boy has arrived." My doctor cleaned the baby and such and then handed me the baby. My tears streamed down my face as my baby boy looked up at me.

(Randy's POV)

it was about 30 minutes until the doctor came out. But before he even came I thought about the possibilities that maybe Sarah wouldn't make it. That possibility kept playing through my head and the fact that I had to take care of her baby. The doctor came out and looked at me and took off his hat. At that moment I thought that possibility had become reality. Tears strolled down my face, I couldn't help myself I truly loved that woman.

"Randy," The doctor started.

"She didn't make it," I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"What? Of course she did. I was just going to say if you want to go see her go ahead" My face lightened up at that exact moment. That possibility just got flushed down the toilet.

"Thank You, how's the baby? How's Sarah?" I asked.

"The baby is healthy and is in perfect condition, not to big or small for a 2 month preemie. He's perfect, and Sarah is perfectly fine, congratulations Randy" The doctor walked away and I walked into Sarah's room. When I walked in I saw Sarah, tears falling from her face, holding her baby.

"Hey" I said as I walked further in the room and gave Sarah a kiss on the lips.

(Normal POV)

"Hey" I said before Randy and I kissed.

"How ya feeling?" Randy asked as he rubbed my back.

"It was all worth it" I said looking up at Randy, " would you like to hold him?" I asked.

"I don't think I should" Randy said very seriously.

"Oh come on Randy your not going to break him, he can hold his own" I said placing my child in Randy's arms. As soon as I saw Randy hold my son with such care I knew it had to be like this. And as a tear strolled down my face, I looked at randy who had more strolling down his. I don't know what it is about seeing a man so vulnerable but I knew it was meant to be.


	15. It was Fate

_**Author's Note:**__ I would just like to say that this story is coming to an end. NOT THIS CHAPTER, but soon, I hope you guys enjoy!!!_

**Chapter 15- **It was Fate

(Just link the last chapter with this one, this ones like a continuation)

Randy just stood there with tears soaring down his face as he looked at the baby.

"Randy," I whispered and motioned him to sit next to me, "he needs a name." Randy sat next to me and pondered while looking at the baby.

"What about Sean?" Randy asked as I thought it over and looked at my son.

"He doesn't look like a Sean, I was thinking more of the lines of Randy" I said looking at Randy. Randy looked up right away and looked at me.

Getting pretty emotional he whispered, "You would do that, for me?"

"I would do anything for you" I said as I leaned in and kissed Randy. We haven't been together long but now I realize why I had to come to America. It wasn't because of people talking behind my back and treating me like crap, it was because it was fate. It was fate that I met Lily and got a job with the WWE. It was fate Mr. McMahon gave Randy to me as a client, it was fate that Randy broke up with his girlfriend and it was fate that Randy was here with me.

Randy looked at the baby, "Randy," he said, "I like it." Randy and I laughed.

"Randy, do you still promise?" I asked looking at baby Randy.

"Promise what baby?" Randy asked looking at me.

"That you'll always be with me" I looked up at Randy.

"I still promise" Randy said looking deep within my eyes.

"Good because I wanted to know if you felt comfortable with becoming…" sigh, "with becoming the babies father like figure?" I asked looking at Randy very seriously. Randy couldn't even speak because he was so surprised and happy. All he could do was nod his head yes.

"Thank You," O finally came out with.

"For what?" Randy asked.

"For being with me, helping me and for accepting this huge responsibility, You really didn't have to ya know I would have understood and it was a lot of me to ask" I said but soon stopped when I felt Randy's lips crashing into mine.

"Listen Sarah, hun, I love you, and you letting me hold the baby just made me realize how much I wanted to be in his life and how I wanted to be in yours… forever. I promised that I'd always be with you, and I meant it. I don't break my promises love, I know the baby isn't mine, but god damn it I'll treat him like he is. I love you Sarah." Randy said looking me deep in the eye.

"I love you too" I said tears forming in my eyes. Randy and I kissed again until the nurse came in with papers to fill out and the gang.

"Sarah we would like you to fill out these papers and your guest are here" The nurse suggested.

"Thank You" I said taking the papers from the nurse. By the time I had baby Randy and everything RAW was over.

"Hey kid, how ya feeling?" Dave came over and gave me a hug along with John and Lily.

"Good surprisingly," I said with a laugh.

"So Randy, gimmee" Lily said as she held out her hands for the baby. Tears formed in Lily's eyes. "Hi Randy," Lily said as she looked at the baby. I looked at her in surprise.

"I said hi before Lily" Randy said looking at Lily in a weird way.

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the baby" Lily snapped back.

"How do you know his names Randy?" I asked curiously with a sly smirk.

"Well, I figured that you would and I doubt you guys are going to split up so I just thought you'd name the baby after Randy and I mean his full name right?" Lily asked.

"Umm Yea of course, Randy Keith Orton….Jr." I said and everyone shook their head in agreement. It was truly one of the happiest moments of my life


	16. Everlasting Love

_**Author's Note:**__ Srry to all my viewers but this is sadly the last chapter. There may be a sequel but don't get your hopes up. I hope you all enjoyed the story._

**Chapter 16-** Everlasting Love

It's been 3 months since baby Randy or RJ came into this world. Three months of laughter, tears and memories. Randy had to go back to work and Vince had to find him a temporary agent. I am currently staying at Randy's mansion in Louisville, Kentucky. It is very beautiful and Randy says that this is where he wants me and the baby, so he knows that we're always safe. Randy kept his promise, about treating the baby like it was his own. He does, and he always seems to get that tear in his eye when he comes home and picks up RJ.

I was in the master bedroom with baby Randy, laying there reading a book while the baby slept on my chest. Anyway, I was in the master bedroom when the doorbell rang. I placed my book down and carefully lifted baby Randy up and cradled him while I got up and went to go answer the door. I placed the baby in its bassinette and then looked out the peep whole to see who it was. Randy's family was here. Randy told me that his parents, sister and brother were coming but I didn't think so soon. I opened the door as I greeted my guests.

"Hey" I whispered as I hugged each of Randy's family members. I signaled them to be quiet and let them enter the house. I was closing the door when a foot stepped in the door before I could close it. I opened the door to see who it was and my heart fluttered with happiness. I squealed as I jumped on Randy, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I kissed Randy very passionately before saying, "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby" Randy said before pecking my lips and stood me on the floor. Randy dropped his stuff by the door and grabbed my hand and lead me into the family room where the baby was sleeping peacefully in his grandmother's arms. Even though Randy isn't the biological father to baby Randy, he sure acted like it and so did the rest of Randy's family. To them baby Randy was their grandson and their nephew. And to me, they were my family too.

"Hey guys" Randy said as he hugged his family and stole baby Randy from his mother, "Hey RJ, how's my little man doing?" Randy said switching to his daddy voice. Randy sat down on the couch next to me as we all talked about what was going down tonight. The reason why Randy's family were here at our house was because they were going to watch baby Randy for the night while randy and I went out for dinner.

(_Later, When about to leave for dinner_)

"Okay I set out pajama's and everything, he's probably going to wake up around 8, 8:30 for a bottle and then he should fall asleep usually right after and he'll be good for the night." I explained to Mrs. Orton and his sister Becky. I picked up Baby Randy from his bassinette and held him for a while.

"Hey honey, mommy and daddy will be back soon okay," I said to the baby and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry Sarah, he'll be alright" Mrs. Orton said sensing I was a little uncomfortable. Now uncontrollably tearing I handed Becky my son.

"Yea Sarah, I got this" Becky said reassuringly. I whispered thank you and gave another kiss to my son and walked away to find Randy.

"Randy, if we don't leave now you'll never get me out of the house" I said wiping away my tears.

"Its okay hun, he'll be fine" Randy said as he kissed the top of my head as he embraced me in a beautiful hug.

"I know I know, I know I'm just neurotic but I haven't been away from him at all, ya know spending everyday and night with him and then leaving him for just and hour or two, it takes a toll on ya" I said while Randy led me out to the car.

(_Later on that night during dinner_)

I was drinking my champagne when Randy started to speak.

"Sarah, through the past year we've been through a lot together. And I missed you so much since the last time I was home. I promised you that I'd always be with you Sarah. And I meant it but…" What was he going to say that he didn't want to be with me anymore. The speech was going so good until the but part what was he going to say.

"…I think that it only counts if it's legal" Randy finished as he got up from his seat and made his way over to me. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. Tears formed in my eyes as my hands automatically went over my mouth. Randy opened the box and revealed a 2 karat diamond sitting in a white gold band.

"Sarah Bernardi, will you marry me?" Randy asked. I was absolutely speechless. All I could do was shake my head yes. Randy stood up as well I and embraced each other.

"I love you Sarah" Randy whispered in my ear as I wiped away my tears.

"I love you too" I replied. We finished dinner and went home. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see John, Lily, Dave and Mr. McMahon.

"Surprise!!" The cheered as I entered the house. Lily gave me a hug and a glass of wine.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I did my hugs and greets.

"Well Randy did tell us he was going to ask a very important question and quite frankly I wanted to see this rock" Lily laughed as well as everyone else did also. Lily grabbed my hand and looked in astonishment. It was true Randy had great taste, in everything.

"Where's the baby?" I asked Randy as he was pouring himself something to drink.

"He's at my parents house and we will be picking him up in the morning" Randy said turning around and giving me a kiss.

"Sarah, Randy come here you guys have to have your first dance as an engaged couple" Lily yelled for us to come into the living room. I handed Dave my drink as I went into the middle of the living room. John and Lily moved the furniture out of the way before we came home so it was all ready to go.

Randy came to the middle with me and took my hand as Lily put on the song I guess we absolutely had to dance to. It was Everlasting Love. Randy and I danced to the whole song while Randy sang along with the song. At the end of the song Randy and I dipped and Randy and I kissed like this for at least 3 minutes.

"I love you," I said as I gave Randy a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too," Randy said and once again we were lost in loves embrace.

Once upon a dream, I dreamed of a moment like this. Where I was lost in loves embrace, and there I found a perfect place, once upon a dream. People always ask, What do you do when you realize all your dreams come true? I say you keep on reliving them until you have no life to live anymore. Thankfully, that won't happen for a long time. And Randy, Randy Jr. and I can live happily ever after.


End file.
